


They Call me Castiel

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Brothers, Dating, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You play the fun loving angel Castiel on the hit show Supernatural  You have been dating the sweet Published Poet Misha Collins.  When he finally comes to visit you on the set,  how will your Co stars react?  And how will he adjust to your extended family?





	1. Angels we have heard on high.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of was running through my mind. Thought I'd share. Let me know what you think.

" Castiel get your feathery ass down here. " Jensen said. You take your mark on the set. 

" What is it Dean? I'm busy. " you say annoyed. You are wearing tight jeans and a floral blouse with straps across the upper back. Your (hair color) bangs were cut in such a way that they accented your (e/c) eyes perfectly. 

" were kind of going through something ourselves if you remember. " Jensen growled. You look at him as to say what is it you want. 

" Cass any word on what Crowley is up to? " Jim asked. You hesitated for a moment as Jensen Jared and Jim stared at you. 

" No he's gone MIA. " you say. 

" So you've actually been looking. " Sam asked. Your eyes glare at him. 

" I said I would didn't I? " you snap. 

"We believe you. We just hadn't heard from you for a while. " Dean said in a softer tone. 

"I am sorry I can't give you a play by play. Ive been a little preoccupied with stopping a war on heaven. " you say. He nods. 

" I know how's that going? " he asks. 

"could be better. But until I can locate my father I have work to do. " you say with a sigh

Dean looks at you with understanding in his eyes, while the others look more suspicious. 

" I'm sure you'll find him. Just keep in contact with Crowley's where abouts OK? " Jensen says. 

"sure. " you said the camera panned in on the others and you stepped off you Mark. The camera spun to show you gone. 

" I'm telling you something is going on with her. " Sam said. 

"She's just under a lot of pressure. " Jensen insisted. 

" Dean.. I get that. But here lately she seems like she's hiding something. " Jim said. 

"Cass would never lie to us. We're family. " Dean insisted. 

" and cut. " rob singer called. " OK 30 minutes To reset. " Dean

"Y/n. This guy says he knows you." Tom the security said. You turned to come face to face with Misha. your boyfriend for 6 months now. 

"Oh My God!" You say almost tossing yourself at him. He wraps his arms around you and your lips meet. 

"Well I'll take that as a confirmation." Tom groaned as he turned and left. Someone clears his throat and you break apart. You turn to see Jensen, Jared, and Jim watching you. 

"Hey guys. This is Misha." you say. 

"Misha, we've heard alot about you." Jim said shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you sir." he said. 

"Jim." he replied. 

"Jim." he repeated. 

"I'm Jared." Jared said shaking his hand. 

"Jared, So you must be Jensen." Misha said shaking his hand.

"What kind of name is Misha?" Jenesn asked. 

"Jense!" you eclaim

"Just asking." Jensen replied calmly. 

"What kind of name is Jensen?" Misha replied. 

"It's a family name." Jensen said. 

"How about that so is mine." Misha said. The two stood starring at each other. 

"So what are you doing here? You said you couldn't come till the end of the month." You say breaking in

"My book tour got over sooner than I expected, so I thought I'd surprise you." he said. 

"Your an author?" Jared ask 

"Misha is a Poet." you say proudly

"Poet?" Jensen says 

"Yes poet and he's amazing. He has two books published, plus he's always being asked to speak at Colleges, and Poetry gatherings." you gush. 

"You don't say." Jim says impressed. 

"Y/n.." someone says your name you all turn to see Tammy the makeup girl. 

"Can I steal you away?" she asked. 

"Uh yeah. I have a scene coming up Misha, Or I'd give you a tour." you say sadly. 

"We can do that." Jensen said. 

"Sure we'd be happy too." Jared agreed. Misha shrugged 

"Sure that'd be great." he said. You look at Them concerned, you knew they wouldn't do anything bad, but there was a good chance that they'd scare him away from ever coming to see you at work again. 

"Y/n..." tammy said again You sighed. 

"Ok well I'll see you soon." you say giving him a peck. You leaned in to whisper to Jensen. 

"Play nice, or else." you said. 

"Always." he said you rolled your eyes and followed Tammy.


	2. Brothers

Misha, Jensen, And Jared headed toward off set.   
"So Misha, How'd you and Y/n meet?" Jared asked as they side stepped a few people. 

"She didn't tell you?" he asked. 

"She may have, I don't remember." Jensen said. Misha eyed him. 

"Well We met at A Starbucks in Seattle." He said. 

"Come on dude, that 's not much of a story." Jared said. 

"Ok I was in Seattle giving a lecture at Seattle U, and I decided to stop off at This Starbucks after. It was kind of crowded and somehow I ended up with Yn's ( Starbucks drink) I was about to return it to the counter when she actually came up to me and says "Excuse me but I think you got my ( starbucks drink)" We switched drinks and then she asked me to join her. So I did. We got to talking and well. Here we are." He tells them as they stop infront of a building. 

"You do know she set that whole thing up right?" Jensen says with a small grin. 

"I had my suspicions." He says. 

"And your ok with that?" Jensen asks. 

"I'm honored actually. That she would go to all that trouble just to talk to me." Misha said. Jensen locked eyes with Misha,

"She's a sweet girl." Jensen says. 

"Sweet, doesn't do her justice. " Misha says. 

"You've got that right. And if anyone was to take advantage of her good nature I'd hate to think of the consequences." Jared joined for the first time. Misha pierced his eyes eyes together at the two. 

"Guys, I'm not like that. I would never take advantage of anyone," He insisted. The two looked at him for a moment. 

"We believe you man." Jared said grapsing Misha's shoulder. 

"Yeah, We trust y/n, if she says your a great guy, then your a great guy. But if at any time you should become a not so great guy then....." Jensen let his words drift. 

"Understood." Misha replied. 

"So where are we?" he asked. Jared opened the door. 

"This is where the real magic happens." Jared tells him. He holds the door open and Misha stepped through. 

"Dude why are you giving him such a hard time?" Jared whispered to Jensen. 

"Because, that's what brothers do. " Jensen said. "Not my fault he makes it so freaking easy." Jensen said with a wink as he followed Misha, Jared rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Sorry y/n." He said to no one. 

 

You stand infront of Mark Sheppard glaring. 

"Castiel how nice of you to join me." Mark purred in his British accent. 

"Not like you gave me much of a choice." You sneered. You walked around him to the table and picked up a long handled bloody knife. 

"You said there was a problem?" you say turning to face him still holding the knife. Mark looked at you uncomfortably. 

"Yes well. Let's put the toys down shall we?" He said reaching out and taking the knife from you. 

"You seem nervous Crowley." you say amused. 

"No not nervous, just cautious ." he replied. " Look Cass, We've hit a bit of a snag." 

"What kind of snag?" you ask. 

"Our informant, met with an untimely death." Mark says

"You killed him?" you snarl, in disbelief. 

"Forgive me, I don't aways know my own strength." Mark says. You sigh and turn to take your next mark

"Cass I understand how this could be considered a small draw back... But" He starts. 

"A SMALL DRAW BACK?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" you yell as you do a wind picks up sending the table of bloody knives toppling. Mark watches the table clearly annoyed. 

"Now who's going to clean that up?" he asks sarcastically. 

"Crowley. I needed that informant.." you growl through gritted teeth. 

"Go take a Midol, and let daddy take care of the rest, Ok. I promise you I will find us a new informant." He insisted. 

"You better or else." you his. 

"Castiel, you seem to think I am intemidated by you. If that's the case you are most mistaken." Mark says stepping toe to toe with you. 

"Just get it done." you say. the camera spins by time it comes back to you you have already left the scene. 

"Bloody angels." Mark groans. 

"And Cut. Great Job every one. That would be lunch." Robert says.

You turn to find Jensen Jared And Misha watching you. You hurry toward them.. You stretch up to kiss him. 

"Soooo. How did it go?" You ask eyeing the three of them. 

"Fine,How did you think it would go?" Jensen asked innocently. You raise an eyebrow at him and turn to Misha. 

"It went fine babe, They showed me the special effects department." Misha tells you.

"Well a long as they played nice." you say. 

"Hey guys who's this?" Mark asked joining you. 

"This would be THE MISHA Collins, Poet extraordinary. And Miss y/ln's boy toy." Jensen says. You roll your eyes. 

"Mark, Misha. Misha, Mark Sheppard." you say the two shke hands.

"You both were great out there." Misha says. 

"Thank you. I tend to carry her, but you know. You gotta do what you gotta do." Mark teases. 

"Ha Ha." you say. 

"Hungry?" You ask Misha.

"Starved. Come on Meesh, grubs this way." Jensen says pushing him toward the door, Jared in tow. You sigh. 

"You coming?" You ask Mark

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He says laughing. He draps an arm over your shoulder and the two of you head to catch up with the others.

"


	3. Lunch

The give of you made your way to the food truck, and you scoffed as Jensen and Jared seemed to take up all of Misha's time. 

"Grubs this way, Meesh. " Jensen said. 

"thanks jen" Misha said. 

"Uh Jensen. "he corrected. 

"Oh sorry. " Misha replied. You chuckled knowing how Jensen didn't really like to be called Jen. 

"I do believe your guy can hold his own with those two. " Mark whispered you smiled. 

"yeah he's pretty cool. " you chimed. 

"So Misha tell us about your self, where you from? " Jared asked 

"Boston. " he replied as Jared handed him a plate. 

"Red Sox, cool. Course Rangers are better wouldn't you say Jared? " Jensen said. 

"I'd have to agree there. " Jared said. Jensen piled something green onto Misha's plate. 

"brothers sisters? " Jared asked. 

"yeah, both.... What is this? " Misha replied looking at the food. 

"Trust me you'll love it. "Jensen said. 

"Mark, did I tell you Misha is a published author? " you ask looking at your co star for help. 

"really? I'll have to check that out. What kind are they? Science fiction? " Mark are. 

"poetry actually. Although I do have a couple of short stories coming out soon. " he says. Jensen plopped something red onto the green on Misha's plate. 

Misha looked at him as if he were nuts. 

"really what are they about?" Jared asked. 

"Life. " he says. 

"Life? That's kind of a broad range isn't it? " mark asked. 

"Misha is a free thinker. His poems and stories represent how the world should be. " you chime. 

"How so? " Jensen asked. 

" Well my stories are about a world where there is no hate, no violence. Everyone and everything is appreciated for what and who they are. " Misha says. 

Jensen added some shrimp and pepper Jack cheese to the top of Misha's plate. 

"what exactly is this, if I may ask. "he asked. 

"oh sure, well the green stuff is an avocado/ jalapeno mash, and the red stuff is a spicy Italian Meat sauce, then you top it with the spicy shrimp, that just pop in your mouth by the way, and then of course add the pepper Jack cheese. It's to die for. " Jensen said. 

"really sounds interesting. " Misha said getting ready to take a bite. 

"you don't have to eat that honey. " you tell him. 

"no it's OK I'm always up for new things, you know that. " he says with a wide grin. Everyone watched as he took a bite. He rolled it around in his mouth before chewing. He swallowed. 

"not bad... " suddenly his cheeks reddened " wow That's spicy. " he said. His eyes watering .

Jensen and Jared started laughing as Mark held back a chuckle. Angrily you took the plate from him and shoved it at Jensen. 

"come on babe. " you said annoyed. 

"what about lunch? " he asked. 

"Don't worry I have dessert waiting for us. " you say taking his hands

"dessert? " Jared said. 

"trust me you couldn't handle this dessert. " you say leading Misha away. 

"I think I just lost MY apitite " Jensen said tossing the plate into the near by garbage. 

Mark laughed. " give the guy a chance to vet to know you before you screw to badly with him. " he said. 

"Were just trying to make him feel like family Mark. " Jared insisted 

Yes well our dear CASTIEL may not see it that way. " He replied walking away. 

"maybe he's right."Jensen agreed. 

"Hey why don't we invite them out to dinner with us and the girls tomorrow night. "Jared suggested. 

"Sounds good. " Jensen agreed as they loaded up their plates and headed to their trailers .


End file.
